lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers Flub is Back
When I was little, I used to watch an old Nickelodeon cartoon called "The Brothers Flub" and nobody else seemed interested in it. It was a fun and innocent cartoon about two alien brothers who deliver packages. It didn't last very long and the closest thing we got to a reboot was Breadwinners, not the same show but very similar. 4 years after Breadwinners was cancelled, I saw the creators of Breadwinners and this Carly Hoffman created a reboot for The Brothers Flub. My seven year old son instantly fell in love with the show. The Brothers went on more exciting adventures than the original and the music was more upbeat, and I never heard complaints about the theme song. Instead of singing off key nonsense, the theme had lyrics like "they have responsibility", "everything turns crazy for them", and "brothers must help each other out”. This made me think the show was still wacky, but may or may not have lessons in them. I enjoyed watching the show with my son it was funny but wholesome, just like the original and Breadwinners. ' ' About a year later, the show has gotten very popular, the only show that got higher ratings was Spongebob Squarepants. My son and I watched the newest episode on his eighth birthday. ' ' The theme was skipped for some strange reason, did they forget to add it? Surely no TV show would get away with that. Anyway, the episode started with Fraz waking up, he was sleeping on the couch for some reason instead of the bottom bunk bed. He screamed and started looking around. He realized that whatever he was screaming about was just a dream. “Doom… Doom will get to me…” Fraz whimpered. My son laughed and called Fraz a wimp. “I know who I blame for this…” Fraz growled. “Not just Mr. Doom… But HIM!” Fraz went to the kitchen to see his brother. “Hey, Fraz!” Guapo said. “What’s up!” Fraz slashed Guapo across the face with his nails. “Fraz!” Guapo cried. Fraz grabbed his brother and started slamming him agains tthe floor. “I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” Fraz screamed in rage. I heard bones breaking, flesh being ripped apart with claws and teeth, and sickening screams. The worst part… My son was just laughing like it was just normal slapstick. I immediately turned off the TV and told my son to go to his room. That night I emailed Gary Di Raffaele asking him what was up with the latest Brothers Flub episode. He replied. ' ' “Thank you for contacting me about this. But me and Steve Borst never had plans to reboot The Brothers Flub. We don’t know who Carly Hoffman is either. We also checked the problem, but nobody on Nickelodeon have plans to reboot Brothers Flub. If this isn’t a joke, I will help you look into it.” I didn’t know if I should have believed him, so I checked online for “Brothers Flub Reboot” but all I found were websites and images about the original show. Category:Lost episudes